Sensual Phase
by thrilllover39
Summary: May and her freinds have just started there first year at BW university, hoping to get the full college experience, the girls get more than they bargained for, especially May, she always hoped to find love, but never expected it to be with her Professor, Mr. Hayden, as relationships form, they soon realize what the prices for such a romance are. CS, IS, PS, ORS, FWS.
1. Chapter 1

**Thrilllover39: so I got this idea when I wrote that first one-shot about contest shipping and I really enjoyed writing about them so I decided to start a story about contest shipping, sorry if it is bad, please don't bomb my house XD anyways it will have all your favorite shipping's including ikari, poke and oldrival and ferriswheel so hooray! *jumps in air and freezes* **

**May: ….Thrill? *stares at frozen author* **

**Drew: …..no way….she just defied the laws of gravity *mind blown* **

**Dawn: not really….*gets stick and pokes author who falls down* **

**Me: owwwwwww…*rubs head* **

**Paul:…gravity doesn't like you *Smirks* **

**May: …*sweat drops* **

**Drew:…*Sweat drops* **

**Dawn: you will get used to this daily *giggles and pokes author* **

**Me: I'm up! I'm up! Sheesh! *Rolls eyes* **

**Paul: ….*whispers into drew's ear* **

**Drew: *nods*…Thrilllover39 is an idiot and does not own Pokémon! *speaks rapidly* **

**Me: evil Paul! **

**(Trailer) **

Coming to the big city was always my dream, being from a small town called petalburg, I couldn't wait to leave and explore the world, with all my might I was able to convince my parent's to let me attend black and white University, the best institute in my opinion. I was so happy to get my life started as a new adult, get my career started, party, and find a guy who would love me for me, but what I didn't expect, was to fall in love with my professor, Mr. Hayden, a new starting teacher at the university, and my instructor for the next four years, student teacher relationships are looked down on in the university, and the consequences for such a romance are unimaginable, at least I have my friends to back me up, but will that stop all the drama and chaos I am about to face and bring along into their lives as well? what did I get myself into?

**(Main Characters) **

May Maple

Age: 19

Hometown: Petalburg city

Family: Norman (father), Caroline (mother), Max (younger brother)

History: May is a freshman in black and white university, majoring in journalism, she wants to be in the show business and one day become a star writer, she left her home region to go to unova and study abroad in a scholarship she earned, she has a rocky start with Professor hayden at first but soon something else grows between the two. She is always eating and can distracted by food or the mention of it, she is very spunky, friendly with a pinch of feistiness, but can be a sweetheart. Her father is very strict and thinks she is attending BW university to become a lawyer like him. She grows a friendly relationship with Professor Steven, who later falls for the brunette. She has a slight crush on her childhood friend Brendan.

Best friends: Dawn, Misty, Leaf, and White

Friends: prof. solidad, Yellow, Maylene

Status: Freshman, Literary Student

Drew Hayden

Age: 23

Hometown: Larousse city

Family: Unknown

History: Drew is one of the new, fresh out of school teachers starting out at Black and White university along with several of his friends who are also new teachers there, he doesn't seem fazed when his students swoon over him but will much rather ignore it, he is very calm, well mannered, but devilish in his attitude, being somewhat of a jerk towards May at their meet, he is a famous author with a secret pen name to which only his friends and Soon May learn about. His stories being about what, are a mystery to everyone. He came from a very rich household to only his friends know about and to which he likes to keep hidden. He has an intense rivalry with one of the other professors named Steven, and despises Brendan for being close to May.

Status: Literature Professor

Best friends: Ash, Paul, Gary, N

Dawn Berlitz

Age: 19

Hometown: Twinleaf

Family: Johanna (mother), Lucas (second oldest brother), Riley (first older brother)

History: Dawn is Mays childhood friend and the two are really close, never keeping secrets from one another, Dawn made a pact with May and all the other girls to attend B/W university together, so she packed her stuff and headed for unova, Dawn wants to major in Fashion, makeup and hair, she at first grows a crush on one of the Professors named Paul who is also a starting teacher and who also happens to be an old friend of her older brother riley. He at first doesn't take any interest in her but the two soon become involved in an only sexual relationship, but later began to develop feelings, she refuses to let any of her friends find out about her relationship with Paul. Her older brothers are very over protective of her, and soon begin to suspect something between the two. Dawn is more the confident and spunky girl of her friends, she will speak what is on her mind along with May, she will take charge in anything that has to do with looks. She doesn't realize until later that her brother Riley works alongside Paul.

Status: Freshman, Art Student

Best friends: May, Misty, Leaf, White

Paul Shinji

Age: 23

Hometown: Veilstone city

Family: Reggie (older brother), Maylene (sister in-law)

History: Paul is one of the new arriving teachers at black and white university, he has a history for being one of the strictest teachers around, he at first hates how Dawn tries to fight back with his methods of teaching but he later takes an attraction to her, and the two start a sexual relationship to which he feels is only for fun, until he later develops feelings deeper towards her, Paul's past is a mystery to everyone, except for his friends. He at first doesn't realize that Riley is Dawn's older brother, he has a great dislike towards Dawn's best childhood friend, Barry who he thinks is also after Dawn, but an even worse hatred towards Professor Conway.

Status: Archaeology professor

Best friends: Drew, Ash, Gary, N

Misty Waterflower

Age: 19

Hometown: Cerulean City

Family: Lily (older sister), Daisy (older sister), Violet (older sister)

History: Misty is very hot headed out of the five girls and will be straight forward with anybody, she studied hard to win a swimming scholarship for black and white university, and later becomes there MVP, tired of being left in charge of her gyms duties back home she decided to do things her own way, leaving a note for her sisters, packing her stuff and heading over to Unova, she loves water Pokémon and hopes to study to become a marine pokeologist, she bumps into Ash, the head of the engineer department, mistaking him for another student, the two hit it off and begin a relationship, it soon turns rocky when Ash is exposed to Misty by her professor Rudy who takes an extreme liking and interest on her.

Status: Freshman, Pokémon science student

Best friends: Leaf, May, Dawn, White

Ash Ketchum

Age: 23

Hometown: Pallet town

Family: Delia (mother), Red (older brother)

History: Ash is one of the many new professors starting at black and white university, he is the head of the engineer department, always taking an interest in building and designing things, he is known by the female student body as professor young, for always being mistaken as a student at the university, he falls for Misty upon bumping into her, and decides to keep his identity as a teacher a secret, he seems to have a rivalry with Rudy, which dates back before, making Misty question things. Ash is known to be very chill and laid back with his classes; he is easily bribed by students with food they bring to him.

Status: Professor of design

Best friends: Gary, Paul, Drew, N

Leaf Green

Age: 19

Hometown: Pallet town when she was younger and then taken to unova to live with her cousins.

Family: White Aka: Hilda (Cousin), Black Aka: Hilbert (cousin)

History: Leaf is a rebellious free spirited girl, mostly known as a protestor because she is always opposing things she dislikes, she was abandoned by her parents and taken to live with her cousins Black and white in unova, she is exceptionally smart and likes to be a smart ass with people which angers them, her friends don't mind as they are used to her attitude and know it's only done because she wants to prove herself, Leaf arrives to Major in criminology, she stumbles upon Gary, the head of the Medical science department, while he is fooling around with a student, she ignores the scene but tells him that he is disgusting, angering yet intriguing him, he begins to research up on her and purposely begins to bump into her, after a while they begin to hang out more, and feelings develop, but she refuses to fall for him.

Status: Freshman, Criminology Student

Best friends: White, Dawn, May, Misty

Gary Oak

Age: 23

Hometown: Pallet town

Family: Professor Oak (Grandfather)

History: Gary started at the university one year before the rest of his friends, he became a famous doctor and is now the head of the medical science building, although he flirts a lot and seems brainless, he is very intelligent, he becomes interested in leaf when she challenges his knowledge with her smartass attitude, he secretly fools around with his students but leaves his player attitude behind as he starts to fall of Leaf, causing him to make difficult choices as she refuses to have any type of relationship with him.

Status: Professor of Medical Science

White Hilda Touka

Age: 19

Hometown: Nuvema town

Family: Leaf (cousin), Black/ Hilbert (older brother)

History: White is really outgoing and active, she keeps a sassy attitude towards people she doesn't like, always feeling overshadowed by her older brother Black who became very accomplished she decided to do her best to get into BW university where she intends to study to become to a Doctor and make him proud yet out grow him, just like Leaf, white never knew her parents who had died from an accident when she was just three, leaving both her and Leaf under the custody of Black, Leaf is the only one who really seems to understand how White feels, she meets N who at first gives her advice before leaving, and after that they encounter each other more, with him providing more advice, she grows a crush on one of the professors from her building, Professor Cheren, who she thinks is nice and kind, while others think differently.

Status: freshman, Med student

N/ Natural Harmonia

Age: 23

Hometown: Unknown

Family: Ghetsis (foster father), Concordia and Anthea (foster sisters)

History: N was adopted when he was a year old, and was raised to be the perfect son by ghetsis, a tight schedule with tutors and trainers every day, he became very skilled in many things, he was to be the Heir of his foster fathers business empire but he refused, wanting to study and teach Philosophy, his father disapproved, telling him he was gonna take over the business whether he liked it or not, N ran away, meeting Drew who took him in and put him as his cousin in order to hide N from Ghetsis who till this day is still looking for him. He grows fond of White, little by little every time they meet or stumble upon one another, where he at first he offers her advice and later she does the same with him, they grow increasingly close as they discover many similar things about each other, N falls for her completely yet she at first doesn't realize her own feelings as she falls for Professor Cheren, To whom N despises, and tries to keep White away from him as he knows the teachers real nature.

Best friends: Drew, Gary, Paul, Ash

Ok so those are the main characters here and now here's the list of minor characters:

**Professor Conway**: Medical science

**Professor Cheren:** philosophy

**Professor Steven:** Archaeology

**Professor Rudy:** oceanic science

**Red**: once attended BW University and is now a detective, also Lucas's partner.

**Professor Riley:** Archaeology

**Lucas:** Once attended BW University, and is now a detective, also Red's partner.

**Black/Hilbert:** Once attended BW University, is now a Surgeon.

**Student: Barry** (major in theater arts)

**Student: Brianna** (Major in theater arts)

**Student: Ursula** (major in arts)

**Student: Melody** (major in theater arts)

**Student: Brendan** (major in literature)

**Professor Solidad:** literature (and later on like an older sister figure and guide to the girls)

**Mr.** **Harley**: Theater arts

**Reggie:** once attended BW University and is now a pokenarian (vetenarian for Pokémon)

**Maylene:** Reggies wife and soon to be advice giver to the girls, she is more like an older sister figure to them throughout.

**Yellow:** Reds wife and soon to be advice giver to the girls, she is more like an older sister figure to them throughout.

**Ok so I think that covers it all, it's just another one of my many crazy ideas that came to me and I knew I had to type it down, and so I am really excited to write this fic since it will be my first Contest shipping story, besides that one shot I did. And well I know many of you have questions, such as, why are the guys way older and stuff….they just are, no more questions please, just focus on the story and not there ages and such, like I said, I just had to type this up and share it with you all, so yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this little trailer and profile of our lovable characters, I may have left some stuff out, but I'll eventually remember it, hopefully XD so yeah, just in case you somehow didn't understand, it's basically the girls falling for their teachers, relationships form, relationships that are forbidden and looked down on, relationships that cannot be discovered or the prices will be paid. Hope to see what your thoughts are, till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS NO IDEA WHAT TO PUT HERE! **


	2. Chapter 2: One night's beginning

**Thrilllover39: Alright! I think I have made you all wait too long for the first official chapter of Sensual Phase, so I hope you all enjoy! **

**Drew: Get ready *shuts eyes tightly* **

**May: here we go *sighs* **

**Dawn: *smirks* **

**Paul: Finally we get a break *smirks* **

**May/Dawn: Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon otherwise there would be romance in it! **

**Thrilllover39: A little off, but you will get used to it. **

**(Unova/Black City Downtown)**

Black city, one could say it was similar to unova's Nimbasa city, the city that never sleeps, but black city, is the city that gurantees nothing, you could be big and find the best time of your life, or be small and have the absolute worst time, although it was called Black city, the lights were lit bright, the buildings were black of course along with the paved roads, but besides that, bright signs lit the supposed dark city, music was being played loudly, talking was clear and loud and laughter was heard everywhere.

"Dawn, are you sure we should be going out tonight? I mean, we do start our first day at the university tomorrow."

"May, you worry too much, have a little fun, besides, I think we all deserve to celebrate for at least making it here in Unova."

"Dawn's right May, we need to at least have a little toast, eh."

"You know you want to, how can you reject celebrating with your besties."

"A round of drinks!"

"I guess you guys are right."

The streets number one attractions were its clubs, Black city was famous for the hundreds of clubs it was home to.

But in one club is where drama was sure to occur, and where four certain girls were at.

The Nine tales, was one of the most exclusive clubs around, only the party animals got in, and of course the bouncers decided which people were looking good enough to enter.

"Next!" the bouncer himself was very intimidating, Bald, buff, the usual steroid shooter kind of guy, he was completely ripped from head to toe, it seemed as if his suit was going to rip at any minute, his neck was tattooed as well as his naked head.

Up front in the line? Five party dressed yet appropriately dressed for the occasion young ladies, they looked to be about nineteen and such.

He eyed and stared each one of them from top to bottom, the first was a bluenette with ocean blue eyes, she was tall like a model even though she wore silver gladiator stilettos, she was ready to kill the people with her stunning silver sweet heart neckline short party dress, it reached just mid thigh yet allowed some cover up, her hair was let loose into wavy locks.

The second behind her was a Beautiful short haired brunette, her hair was nicely flipped, she had sky blue eyes which spiced up the daring look she took on by wearing a one shouldered red mini dress, topped with a large bow on the one shoulder, and her black suede pumps boosted her height.

The third was a short haired red head, her hair was straightened with the tips flipped inward, her jade green eyes had complimented her sea blue tube top dress, it was in metallic color which was better, and her silver pumps had given the look its final touch.

And just behind her were two long haired brunettes, their hair colors were different, ones being a dark hazel while the other was mocha, the first brunette had emerald green eyes and the second had turquoise colored ones.

Both there hairs were loosely curled complimenting the matching one shoulder strapped mini dress they wore, one colored green and the second white, there black stilettos matched.

He nodded in approval and stepped aside, allowing the five beauties to enter.

The hallways were dark, but as they entered the double entrance at the end, they left speechless, two floors, an open railing so the top floor can look down at the bottom.

The dance floor was of course in the center, the flashing lights lit like crazy while the music played nonstop, they grinned excitingly.

Once the next song had played, they immediately went nuts, "Kya! We have to dance!"

**(Where them girls at by David Guetta ft. Flo rida and Nicki Minaj)**

_So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
I seen this one, I'm bout to go in  
Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
She got me thinking, thats when I said_

Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
So go get them, we can all be friends

Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends  
You're the shit and I love that body  
You wanna ball, lets mix it, I swear you're good, I wont tell nobody  
You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited  
Hair do's and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the body  
President's in my wallet, no rules I'm bout it  
Blow the whistle for the hotties  
I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much  
10 to one of me, I can handle that love  
Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz  
holla cause I'm free, no matter it's no rush

So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
I seen this one, I'm bout to go in  
Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
She got me thinking, thats when I said

Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
So go get them, we can all be friends

As the four began to dance, five undeniably good looking males entered through the clubs entrance, dressed sharply and already stealing the female crowd's attention.

Each well built, tall and just plain handsome, the girls had already begun falling for them.

They were each dressed with a colored dress shirt, dark slacks and dress shoes, they seemed of high status.

The one in a light green dress shirt had hair and eyes to match it, although they were a much darker color, a second green haired man but with grey eyes had worn a white dress shirt, the one wearing a dark grey dress shirt had dark purple hair and coal black eyes, the spiky haired light brunette had worn a dark blue dress shirt making his light hazel eyes stand out, while the raven haired man with mocha colored eyes beside him wore a dark red colored one.

"What did I tell you guys, eh? A lot of good looking girls tonight!" shouted the brunette.

"I need a drink." Mumbled the purple haired man taking off.

"What's going on over there?" Pointed the black haired male, a large crowd was formed on the dance floor.

The rest shrugged, "Why don't we find out?" Smirked the emerald eyed male. __

Peebe, Peebe who's Peabo Bryson  
Two years ago I renewed my license  
Anyway why'd I start my verse like that  
You can suck a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack  
No no I don't endorse that, p-p-pause that, a-a-abort that  
Just the other day mi go London, saw dat, kids down the street  
Paparazzi, all dat  
Hey hey what can I say?  
Day day day da-day da-day day  
Coming through the club all the girls in the back of me  
This aint football why the f-ck they tryna tackle me? _  
__  
Really, I pick dude at the bar like really,  
looking like he wanna good time like really  
Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_

So many boys in here where do I begin  
I see this one, I'm bout to go in  
Than he said I'm here with my friends  
He got to _thank__ us, then thats when he said_

So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
I seen this one, I'm bout to go in  
Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
She got me thinking, thats when I said

Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
So go get them, we can all be friends

Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
So go get them, we can all be friends

They took the spot light not noticing that every ones attention was now pinned on them, May and Dawn swung there hips rapidly to the beat, they ran there hands slowly up and down there sides as they slowly lowered themselves to the floor, Misty whipped her head around letting the small locks of her hair fly along, she shot her hands in the air swinging her hips too, she spun around sending a wink to the crowd as she seducingly moved to the beat.

Leaf and White placed there hand son their hips and swung them from side to side, Leaf grabbed hold of whites hand and sultrily walked around the brunette as she began slowly grinding to the floor, the males went completely wild. __

Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh  
Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh  
Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh  
Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'

So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
I seen this one, I'm bout to go in  
Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
She got me thinking, thats when I said  


"What's going on?" Asked Gary.

"Some chicks are totally getting down and dirty on the dance floor, dude its freaking sweet!" shouted one of the crowd members.

The whistling increased, and the cheering hardened, the four guys tried to catch a glimpse but they were far off in the back.

"Sexy chicks getting freaky? And I'm missing it?! This sucks." Frowned the brunette.

_Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
So go get them, we can all be friends_

So many girls in here, where do I begin?  
I seen this one, I'm bout to go in  
Then she said, I'm here with my friends  
She got me thinking, thats when I said

Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
Where dem girls at, girls at?  
So go get them, we can all be friends  


They were breathing heavily, sweat trickled down their faces and chests, they quickly left the dance floor and made their way over to the bar.

"Five martinis please." Ordered the short haired brunette, she leaned against the counter, smiling over at her friends.

"You guys were right." She chuckled.

"Leaf, you owe me five bucks." White stuck her hand out; Leaf rolled her eyes and smacked a five onto white's hand.

"Another bet?" Misty sweat dropped.

"Apparently." Dawn giggled.

"Here you are ladies." Winked the bartender, sliding the five drinks over to them.

"May, I think he likes you." Dawn nudged her.

The brunette looked back, the bartender had looked back, a tiny smile had formed on his lips as one appeared on hers too.

He was cute, with shaggy blue black hair and light green eyes, he had a bright smile.

"And he's really cute too." Misty nudged her along.

"I don't know you guys; you know how I feel about relationships."

"May, you can't keep rejecting every guy that's interested in you, for Pete's sake, there are always going to be break ups and then hook ups." White exclaimed, the rest nodded.

"You're right." She sighed.

"BAM! ANOTHER FIVE!" White held her hand out, Leaf muttered angrily as she smacked another five on White's hand.

"So then? Go talk to that cutie!" Dawn took her drink along with the others and pushed May forward.

"Hey there." Smiled the bartender, he was wiping down a glass.

"Um, hi." Her voice was shaking, he chuckled.

**(Drew/N/Ash/Gary) **

"Hey there, would you like to dance?"

"Sure babe." Gary's hand was taken as he was lead off into the crowd where he disappeared with the female.

Another walked up to them, "Hey, you're pretty cute, wanna dance?" she purred over to Ash.

He shrugged, and was dragged off.

"I think I'll take a drink with Paul." N made his way, leaving Drew by himself.

It was short lived as he was soon surrounded by a group of women, each pleading for a dance.

"Sorry ladies, I'm not in the mood for dancing." He managed to escape the crowd.

**(Paul/N) **

The glass made a clinking sound as it hit the counter; Paul had taken another into his hand.

"Exactly how many have you taken?" N quirked an eyebrow, he stared at the dozen glasses resting beside Paul, he then noticed how the purple haired man was swaying slowly.

"Shit, he's drunk." He muttered.

"Man, I need to get laid." Slurred the purple haired eagerly.

"Then go get laid." N sweat dropped.

"I know, I know, but there aren't any fine chicks here! There all butt ugly." He growled.

"Not all of them." Shrugged the long haired greenette.

"I need to go take a piss." His face was scrunched as he got up, attempting to keep his balance.

"You go do that." N nodded.

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Ok."

"Ok."

He just stood there.

"Are you going to go to the restroom?" asked N.

"Oh….yeah." he dissapeared into the crowd.

**(Drew/May)**

She was shoved against the wall, where her lips were crushed against his.

"N-no…what's happening…" muttered May.

"Love drug." Whispered the bartender, sliding his tongue against her neck, she cringed.

"Y-you drugged me….." her eyes became watery.

"You seemed to much of an innocent girl, I knew you wouldn't give it up, sorry." He chuckled.

She began to panic; she looked from left to right where the Alley was completely empty.

The doors opened, Drew had stepped out, leaning against the door frame where he took out a cigarette and lit it up, placing it on his lips, he took a breath.

His eyes caught May and the man from the corner, "Oh, my bad, I'll just pretend to not notice." He responded causally.

"N-no…" she attempted to shout but was quickly stopped by his lips.

She was able to push him away, "Help! Please!"

Drew had heard, and looked over to where he took notice of the force the bartender had impacted on her from his kiss.

He quirked an eyebrow, flicking his cigarette away and walking over to the two.

He grabbed the man by his back collar and pulled him away.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Please! I-I don't know…him he drugged me and…" her eyes slowly began drooping; Drew shoved him away and scared him off with a glare before catching the brunette who lost consciousness.

"Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do with her?" he mumbled.

**(Paul/Dawn)**

He walked out of the restroom, wiping the water that he had splashed onto his face.

"I said let go of me!" Hissed Dawn.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be like that." chuckled one of the guys.

She was surrounded by three, each looked pretty big than the last, completely thug looking they were dangerous.

One of them, shaved head, huge and tall, he had a gold tooth and tatted body, ripped, had grabbed hold of the tiny bluenette by her arm, yanking her along.

"I can guarantee you'll have a good time with us." He chuckled, the others followed behind.

"I said let go of me! You creep!" she had stomped on his foot with her heel causing him to let out a scream.

"Come on!" he growled angrily pulling her.

Her eyes were tightly shut, but slowly opened when she felt the man's tight grip disappear.

"All this yelling and whining is giving me a headache." Responded Paul venomously and coldly.

She looked at where he was grabbing the man's wrist instead.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Augh! Shut up will you?! I'm already getting a headache!" he growled.

"You're going to pay for that." barked the man.

"Whatever." He boredly replied, the man had swung at him, but he dodged by ducking, landing his punch on the man's gut, he had released a deep cough.

The crowd gasped, and a circle had formed, he continued swinging at Paul who kept dodging and landing each of his own punches perfectly.

The man proved to be tired and attempted to swing once more; he grabbed his wrist instead and spun around bringing the large man over his shoulder and crashing harshly against the floor.

He snapped his head over to the two others where they took off, dragging their supposed leader along.

He seemed to only get angrier as the crowd surrounding him began clapping and cheering.

"That was amazing! Thank you!" the bluenette had lunged herself at him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

They both blushed; their eyes connected which seemed like a while.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours."

"My cars in the front." They took off; he stumbled a bit but managed to disappear with Dawn.

**(With the girls) **

"Hey, have any of you seen Dawn or May?" Misty questioned, the three had met up back at the bar.

"I saw Dawn leaving the club with a good looking guy, nice car too." Answered Leaf.

"And judging by the Bartenders absence, I'm guessing May took off with him." White pointed to the new bartender at the counter.

"I guess we'll just enjoy the rest of the night without them then." Misty grinned, dancing her way along with Leaf and White to the dance floor.

**(With the guys) **

"Hey, where'd Paul, Gary and Drew go?" Ash asked, N shrugged.

"I think I saw Gary exiting out with two girls, and Paul left with one too, she was attractive, most likely Drew left, probably wanted to get started on his next novel."

"Wow, talk about being dissed." Ash chuckled.

"I think I'm ready to leave too, Ash?"

Ash nodded, "Same here, We can't be tired for our first day of work tomorrow."

**So there you have it! The first official chapter of sensual phase! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what your thoughts are and review too! I'm planning on starting a new story and deleting my old one, Sinners Love, as I have better plans intended for it, *Shrieks* yes yes I know, some of you probably want to strangle me for trying to start a new story, but hey, I just can't stop, I have to share them with you all! So with that said, please review and I shall update soon! THRILLLOVER39 IS OUT! **


End file.
